Gundam Revolation
by Shadow Gensue
Summary: A small group of rebels play the sides to bring pure peace to themselves and curse those who brought the pain.


A dark moon's light ran over the empty threshold of the field. A patrol of Federation MS walked slowly from the base toward the empty field to patrol the surrounding area. The new members of the patrol were edgy, as they usually were. A pack of wolves' howled in the Canadian forest. The 3rd Leo, the newest member, sun around and opened fired, stifling the howl of the wolfs.  
  
"Dammit kid!! What the hells your problem!!?" The leader turned toward the Leo and gripped his gun. "Stop fuckin around or I'll bust your ass back down to mail room so fuckin fast…!"  
  
The leader spun around and continued to lead. The patrol went slow, checking everything with extra care and trust within their skills. Suddenly, a quick thrust of wind flew from the forest that surrounded the calm moonlit field. The patrol stopped cold and held their weapons at the ready.  
  
"W…what the hell was that?!" a broken echo from one of the patrolling units spoke to the leader.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? It was just the wind probably…shut up and keep movin!" with a slight gruff, the main Leo began to walk away again.  
  
Another thrust of wind burst from the forest edge. The suits began to slow down yet again. A quick grunt came from the very staff that was within.  
  
"What the fuck was that?"  
  
A laugh came from within the forest. It echoed toward the very MS. The leader began to spin toward the laughter. Suddenly, a flash of light flew through the air. It streaked toward the leaders MS and pierced the neo titanium armor within the very second it struck. It sliced through the right arm joint and slid down with ease. The heated metal seared in the moonlight and soon began to drop off. It struck the ground with an electrical thud and fizzled with the remaining energy within. The arm held the mobile suit's lower level machine gun. When it stuck, the shock forced a bullet from the chamber and into the forest. It whizzed past the trees and flew through the very air.  
  
A slight glisten followed the bullet. It ricocheted off something…what it was…the patrol didn't know, or cared…  
  
"FIRE, FIRE!!! GOD DAMMIT FIRE AT THE SHINNING SPOT!!! IT'S A SUIT! ENEMY SUIT SPOTTED!!" the leader roared into his radio as he moved his suit to bend down and pick up the gun from the broken arm.  
  
The trees flashed again and the leaves flew apart as another blast fired from the trees again. A beam struck the other arm and pierced right through the suit itself. The suit carried itself on the beam and finally began to fall toward the ground once the beam began to dissipate. The arm began to explode again as the suit feel toward the ground. Striking the ground with a thud, he turned toward the forest as the light from the beam faded, showing the MS still in sight. He growled as a barrage of bullets fired into the forest.  
  
Sparks flew from the trees into the clearing and dimmed. The barrage died down quickly and looked toward the forest. A blaze had begun in the treetops where the bullets rag out.  
  
"D…did we get it?" a trooper looked to the forest and began to walk toward it slowly.  
  
"Hay! Wait!!" the commander shouted into his radio…it was no good. The device was broken on the sending end but he still received sounds.  
  
The Leo pushed aside the trees a bit to look in. Its head tilted into he trees and suddenly, the forest came alive with another beam blast from below this time. The beam pierced the air and sliced clean through the head of the Leo. It slid down the head and soon vanished into the night sky.  
  
The squad readied their weapons again as the Leo began to stumble back.  
  
"DAMN!!!" the pilot cringed in his suit as his circuitry sparked with life dwindling. His MS began to fall back quickly toward the ground. Before it hit, a gust shot from the forest and following it was a crimson MS. Black wings extended from the suit and glittered with exhaust. It flew into the beheaded Leo and scrapped it along the ground toward another Leo. It struck hard and so fast no one had a chance to react.  
  
The crimson MS stood and had a slender body, more like a woman. Extending a hand into the damaged Leo's gut, slits appeared in the forearm and glowed for a moment. A vulcan rain of beam shot from the slits, cutting through the Leos easily. It began to raise its arm slowly still tearing through the suits. The suit begins to drop the Leo quickly and spins toward the last standing Leo.  
  
A large gust of thrusters picked it up and lifted it across the ground toward the frightened newbie. A quick thrust of the first shifted into the cockpit and only inches from his body.  
  
"Hello…anybody out there?!! Dammit! Answer!" the radio in the suit rang out slightly through heavy static and electricity. A noticeable wetness had appeared on the pilot's pants. The MS radio rang out with laughter.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer that?" it was female…soothing. The pilot opened his eyes to see a woman dressed like a harlequin standing in front of him. He gulped heavily as she had a pistol right to his head. He moved in slowly, the bells on her hat rang softly as she did. Her lips moved to his ear and she breathed into them for a moment. "Go ahead and answer...or…I'll kill you. And please don't try anything funny…" her lips moved down his neck to his chest. Her breath was heavy against his flesh. His breath became short and infrequent as she moved all over his upper body. Finally, she ended with a lick on his neck before speaking, " I'd love to see…your blood…"  
  
He swallowed hard and reached for the com. button. He pressed it and cleared his throat. "E…everything…f…fine…j…just a little fire from me…s...s…sorry base…"  
  
"Soldier 752, oh its you. A little jumpy ehh? Don't worry, it's like that for everybody. Just chill and don't blow us straight to hell, got it?"  
  
"Yes…sir…" the radio went dead. The woman grinned and began to slide out of the cockpit. She stood for a moment and aimed the gun to the man again. He coward in fear, the liquid dripping down his chair now. She grinned and veered the gun off to the radio and shot it. From the sound, it was obviously a custom-made gun…magnum type power.  
  
The screeching bullet pierced the radio and outer shell of the giant MS. Pulling back, the woman holstered the gun and smiled to the man.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't shoot you." she smiled reassuringly to the man and bowed. He began to swallow hard. The thick lump ran down his throat, forcing his Adam's Apple to the front. And that, was the last thing he ever did.  
  
With a quick flick of her wrist, a combat blade slid down her arm and into her hand. A quick thrust forward with her body and a slice across his neck and a fountain of blood gushed out into her face. She opened her mouth to take in the blood and bathed in it as of sorts.  
  
"Red…fun times over, we have a job to do…" she looked to her suit. The man, her leader, had summoned her and, with a pout, she obeyed. She stepped from the Leo's cockpit and into her own.  
  
"Are Blue and Silver ready?" they should be getting ready right now. So should we. The base couldn't be stupid enough to buy that for too long, not with how much noise that had to cause. Take up your position."  
  
A sound caught both their attentions. From the sky, they saw a small band of Leo's dropped to the forest by a camouflaged carrier. The man came from the forest after the Leo's caught up with him. His suit was completely black, almost vanished in the dead of night. His suit bore a large shield on the right arm but it seemed weaponless other than that. It was sleek, very top of the line in technology and style. On each elbow joint was a large spike for extra impact with a bow charge.  
  
"Hay, nice job you guys. I see why we hired you, you really are that damn good." a Leo pilot spoke out to them through the radio. The man with the black suit looked to the Leo who made the transmission and spun around. He brought the large shield up into the Leo's gut with a forceful under blow. The Leo began to fall back with a forceful crash to the ground.  
  
"Idiot!! Are you trying to get us caught! Stay off the radio unless necessary!!" he spun around as two other Leo's helped the first one up. "Damn amateurs…" he mumbled as he took his MS to the designated location for the raid.  
  
Red giggled as he walked past. She looked to the squad, only about 6 Leo's were sent into this field. She pointed to them and motioned for them to follow along with them. The treading was slow, as not to make to much noise to alert the base to quickly. They pushed on through another forest leading to the supply base of the Federation. Before even the light of the moon pierced through, they were in the midst of a heavy darkness given by the blanketing leaves of the forest. The black MS stopped and held up his shield to signal a stop. With the left hand, he signaled the orders for the assault. Four would follow him as a main assault force, the other 2 would follow Red as an unexpected surprise to the troops still not deployed.  
  
They split within the parameters of the orders and followed the designated leader. From there, it was nothing but a waiting game.  
  
"Two more charges and we can blow this place to hell and back. Blue, have you loaded up all the supplies?"  
  
A woman danced from behind a lying MS. She had a small bag at her side with tiny trinkets in it. She grinned up to the silver colored woman, dressed like a court jester. She smiled and the bells on her hat rang a little. " I'm ready Silver. Finish the charges while I contact Rouge."  
  
The blue court jester reached into her shirt and pulled out a radio. She looked to it and spoke. " Love, we're ready for some fun. Come and play."  
  
The man within the black MS, Rouge, grinned. "Right. We're gonna have a ball. Everyone, listen up, we just got our invite to the dance. LETS NOT DISSAPPOINT!!"  
  
A red streak ran across the eyes of the black MS. Its jade eyes shined a crimson red for a moment as he began to move it toward the base. "Leo's begin your assault."  
  
The four Leo's at his side began to take point and charge. One reached into it supply pack and pulled out a flash grenade and tossed it into the line of sight for the base. A blinding flash filled the air in front of the base.  
  
"What the hell? Is this an enemy attack?" a hail of bullets rained into the base. Explosions started all over the base. Sudden bursts of light filled the air as more and more flash grenades were thrown in. A siren went off, signaling all out war between the base and the attackers. Troops dashed from the bunkers to their stations of battle only to be slaughtered in the melee that surrounded them. A few lower grade Leos, not very well kept, began to rise from around the base to defend it. The true defense rested in the armory in back.  
  
"Hold'em off till we can get back-up from the Taurus'." The enemy Leo's began to fire relentlessly at the Oz attack force. For every Oz Leo, there were at least 2 or 3 Federation Leos.  
  
"Damn, this has gotta be a heavily important supply base. Look at this defense." one of the Oz Leos spoke out as he was pinned down by a rain of bullets. Rouge still walked. He walked to the center of the Oz attack force and grinned.  
  
A few MS tried to sneak up behind him and attack but it was useless. Rouge found the Leo he had punched earlier, standing right in front of him. He stepped up and to the side of the Leo as it attacked the base. Suddenly, it stopped cold. The pilot was killed by the force of the shield piercing the armor and flying completely through. The destruction caught the other three off guard for a moment. The tip of the shield extended to the front of the suit with circuitry and a bit of blood in tow. Rouge spun around quickly, the suit still jacked up on the shield, and held it out to take the barrage of bullets from the two Fed. Leos.  
  
"W…what? He's using his own allies suit…who the hell is that guy?" the two were caught off guard and stopped firing for only a second but that was all it took.  
  
A grin came across Rouge's face as the right eye of the suit glowed crimson again. Bracing the suit, he fired the tip of the beautiful shield into one of the Leos, the Oz Leo going along for the ride. He broke the chain that hooked itself to the tip and let man's creation do what it was always intended to do, destroy. The damaged Oz Leo went up in a huge explosion that took both of the other Leo's with it.  
  
The three others looked on in hatred even as the Federation MS closed in, guns blazing. Rouge spun his suit around as a volley of bullets came his way. He raised his shield, the large mammoth of pure gundanium that it was, to defend his body. He raised his other arm into the shield and began to do something.  
  
"Keep going! I don't even want to think of what he's doin behind that thing." the Fed. Leo commander barked out the order.  
  
"Red, time to crash the party."  
  
"Sure thing love." A blaze had started near the east wall of the base. Troops still trying to get to their stations were scrambling to and froe but couldn't get an inch without hellish blazes blocking their path.  
  
Then, it happened, from the fires, a large black silhouette could be seen. To big to be a mobile suit…or was it. A small guard of Leo's freshly deployed and well kept, came to investigate the east wall.  
  
"What the hells that?" one of the pilots yelled as he waited for the object to be come out.  
  
"Who cares, it can't be good so fire!!" the leader began to shoot into the blaze. The bullets shot through like a wave of death but only hindered the object. However, it eventually stopped cold in it tracks.  
  
"D…did we get it…?" the barrage of bullets stopped as they looked on in wonder as to what he object could be. Unfortunately, their question was answer but in a horrid way. A Leo suit came flying through the flames. It was odd for it glided instead of running and it seemed more to be pushed. The Leos dodged to the side all except one. The gliding Leo flew through the air and smashed into the frightened suit. It was easily noticed as an Oz suit.  
  
"W…what the hell?" a cabal was attached to the suit, cold and calculating did it seem. Suddenly, a glow came over the suit. Before they could realize what was wrong, it was to late. The suit exploded, taking the other nearby suits with it. The explosion was charged, much to strong for a normal self-destruction or even regular destruction of a Leo.  
  
The cabal lay on the ground, its tip sparked a bit with a golden light. The silhouette within the flames began to move again. It was smaller now on one side than the other. It moved what could possible be its arm. The cabal retracted back into the flames and into the arm of the monstrosity as it stepped out. It was Red.  
  
Her suit was no different, only, that it held the other Leo by the neck at its right side. Suddenly, a barrage of bullets came in from her side. With ease, she pulled back the Leo and began to grin within the suit. Her MS stepped forward and thrust the arm forward. The Oz Leo flew through he air and smashed into the group of Federation troops and exploded again. Another cabal was attached to it…no, more like piercing the suit. She retracted it back into a slit under the palm of her suits hand and stalled to look around.  
  
The laser slits again appeared on her arms as she began to go through the base, destroying anything that she saw. Rouge on the other hand was about to bring the ball to a peak. The bullets continued to rain down on the gundanium shield that he held within his grasp. Suddenly, from under it, his other arm began to slide out. Another shield was resting on it, smaller that t he mammoth but still able to do its job without hesitation. He pulled back the mammoth shield and put the smaller one up for defense, this was to bring about his best weapon.  
  
Thin slits appeared along the top and bottom of the shield. Suddenly, the top portion and bottom portion just around his arm began to slide down to the tip. They locked into place at the point where the old tip use to be, creating a type of cavity between them. The shield reviled a power pack as it locked into place as a new weapon.  
  
Sparks of power began to run through the cavity and glowed within it. Rouge smiled as the rain of bullets continued but only for a moment more. The light show behind him began to be seen by the Leos.  
  
"W…what the hell is that? What's he doin?!!!"  
  
"Good night." Rouge roared as he brought for the cannon he had just charged. A Proton Particle Cannon, way ahead of its time, was his weapon of choice for mass destruction. The sparks of power vanished and in their place was a huge wave of pure energy. It started as only a small beam but enlarged to a wave as its energy rose to its peak. It raised and lowered as quickly as it came.  
  
Needless to say, the blast was more than the suits could handle. The Leo's lower grade armor first impaled as the beam neared then finally, they collapsed and exploded as they were engulfed by the pure white wave of energy. The sparks of power were left along the cleared field made by the wave. Scorched earth was the only remains to tell the tale of the horrid blast. Rouge began to back off with a grin.  
  
"Blue, Silver, you two got guest on the way. Hurry it up." 5 troops had drove past the battlefield to get to the hanger. Rouge, wanting a show, allowed them past. They dashed into the hanger without letting the car shut down fully. Once there, they found the place perfectly untouched.  
  
"Get to your suits!! We'll show those bastards!!"  
  
"Sir!!"  
  
"Awww Silver, how do you think they knew we were bastards?" Blue's voice bounced off the walls of the hanger, stopping the troops in their tracks.  
  
"Shut up Blue, its time for our party to begin." Silver snapped. Soon, both women appeared on a damaged Leo that sat before the troops. Silver, eyes and face as cold as ever, glared down to them.  
  
"You use these things for destruction and death. You kill without honor or care for who you might hurt. For this, you must atone." Silver held up a device, which was easily sited as a detonation device. The troops began to dash to safety but it was too late. A simple press of the button and the place became a beautiful array of fire under a cloud of death.  
  
A few moments passed before he spoke. " Silver, Blue. Come in, where's the dance?"  
  
His suit began to let off a bit of steam as his cockpit began to pop open. It was an outer extraction on done if a certain code was punched in. He didn't fear for he knew who had the code. Blue and Silver stood there before him on the edge of his cockpit. They looked in to him and both women came in and sat on his lap.  
  
"Parties over love." Blue said with a grin. "Reds got all the party favors. Lets blow this place."  
  
"Right…Hay Red, care to do the honors?"  
  
"OWWW, can I?"  
  
"Go ahead. Have a ball."  
  
"Hmmm, thanks love." A wicked laugh came across the suits radio as Rouge began to back away from the place. He kicked in his thrusters and took to the air quickly. Soon, Red came into view as she backed away as well. After so far, the base could be felt as it exploded in a large wave of hellish fire. The force shuck the very forest around the place. He laughed as the place became a paradise of death and destruction. This was only a fraction of their power and they intended to show more of it. The Mercenaries of Death were in business. 


End file.
